A Guide to Our Forum
In order view the margins and join in with the FlipChat1 community you must register on the forums. __TOC__ Beginning the registration process The registration process has been made as quick and easy as possible. To start, click one of the 'register' buttons found on our homepage. You'll be taken to the Registration screen, where you'll now need to read through the Forum Terms of Service. Simply put, these are general rules for forum use. Once you've read these, go ahead and click "I Agree to these Terms" to go to the next stage of registering. 1.png 2.png You'll now be on the main part of registering - and you'll want to make a note of the details you enter here as you'll be using them to login, in future. Creating your account General Information When creating your forum account we recommend that you do not enter your RuneScape account details. This is to make sure that your RuneScape account is fully secure. * 'Username' - Enter a name for your forum account * 'Email Address' - Enter a valid email address that you have access to * 'Password' - Enter a password for your forum account that you would like to use When creating your account it is important that you use a valid email address that you can access. After you've completed your registration, an activation link will be emailed to you. You won't be able to access the forum without this. Your account security on the forum is very important, please make sure that you never share your password with anyone! Additional Information The only RuneScape detail you need to enter is your character name in the "RSN" field. This is so we know who you are ingame for promotions within the channel and competition rewards if you're lucky enough to win. Nobody can do anything with this information, it's completely secure. It's the same name that is displayed to everyone within the game. * 'RSN' - Enter your RuneScape characters name 3.png After you have correctly entered these details, click 'Save' to move on to the last part of the registration process! Confirmation Code The final part can often cause problem when creating a forum account. To complete it easily, first enter your password exactly as you entered it in the last step. After you have done this, look below this to see the confirmation code field. The confirmation code can sometimes have issues. If it doesn't seem to be working, don't worry! There is a high chance that you may have mistyped something, so make sure what you're typing matches the code displayed exactly. If the code still isn't working, it will be a glitch in the system. You may find the activation email despite the website saying that the confirmation code was wrong. 4a.png|An example of an incorrectly entered Confirmation Code (the figure '4' has been entered as an 'A'). 4b.png|An example of a correctly entered confirmation code (everything matches exactly, and with no spaces). 4c.png|Registration complete! You'll now need to check your emails from the Email Address you registered with. You'll have been sent an activation email from FlipChat1. In this email there will be a link saying "Click here" - you can now click this to activate your account. Once you have clicked it, you'll be returned to the FlipChat1 Forum with a message to confirm your account has been activated: 5.png Editing your Profile/Settings There are a lot of things you can do with your forum profile to customise it to your liking! To being editing your forum profile, click your forum username at the top and click the "Edit Profile" option. 1-0.png After clicking this, you will be taken straight to the 'Preferences' screen. Here you can choose things like: *Who can contact you via email/Private Message *Notification Settings *Your Timezone *Date Format 2-0.png It is strongly suggested that you make sure your timezone is set correctly, so you can see how old each forum post is - particularly important for the margins page! Once you're happy with your settings here, click the 'Information' tab to the left of 'Preferences': 3-0.png On the 'Information' screen, you can change your registered email address, your password, your RuneScape name. You can also set your birthday, gender and hobbies. You can even link in your Social Media details if you'd like more ways to keep in touch with fellow FlipChat1 members! 4.png